El viaje de tiempo de Hinata
by Hotday productions
Summary: Gracias a un extraño, Hinata tiene la oportunidad de viajar al pasado para cambiar el curso de la historia. Y salvar a su amado de su fatídico fin.
1. Chapter 1

Un camino sin retorno.

Hinata suspiro agotada, en un restaurant que había en la aldea para sacarse los dolores de cabeza que estaba teniendo y superar el dolor en su corazón, que se endureció después de que ese incidente ocurriese.

Han pasado 2 años después de la finalización de la 4 guerra y la situación estaba, aunque no grave cómo se pudiese sentirse antes, si era bastante tensa.

¿Su Hokage estaba haciendo algo? Si, pero no era para bien pero tampoco era para mal.

Sasuke Uchiha era el Nanadaime Hokage.

Pero las razones de su nombramiento no eran las correctas.

Durante la pelea en el valle del fin, en el enfrentamiento final entre los dos mejores amigos, salieron empatados.

O todos lo creían así.

En un golpe bajo, ante la mirada de Sakura y Kakashi, cuando Naruto estaba de espaldas de Sasuke, este con un kunai apuñalo a sangre fría a su mejor amigo.

\- Este es el camino para llegar a la paz – esas fueron las palabras de Sasuke que los dos únicos testigos pudieron escuchar.

Para la sorpresa de todos, como su Naruto tuviese el pensamiento que iba a pasar algo cómo eso, hizo un último jutsu con toda su energía antes de su muerte. Todo el chakra que tenían los Biju fue sellado al morir en la nación natal de Uzushiogakure. Aunque los Bijus podían salir de forma natural, pero en sus formas "Normales"-en forma de animales pero pequeños-, con eso ya nadie podía utilizar el chakra de los Biju, y haciendo enojar un poco a Sasuke.

Después de eso, y gracias al consejo civil que no tenía mucha estima a Naruto, hicieron que Sasuke Uchiha fuese dado el titulo para ser el Nanadaime Hokage, mucho para el enojo de muchas personas, sobre todo a los Kages de las distintas aldeas escondidas.

Pero solo era una amenaza disfrazada de advertencia que diesen el titulo de Hokage al joven héroe del mundo: Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero al descubrir la verdad de su muerte…

Si las demás aldeas no iniciaron una guerra para vengar a su camarada y amigo fallecido ante la mano de Sasuke, era solamente por respeto y la memoria de Naruto. No iban a iniciar una guerra para poner su sacrificio en vano.

Pero eso era antes, pero ahora se respiraba una tensión TAN grande que era un milagro que aún se respirase.

Cuando la noticia se supo por todo el mundo. Las alianzas y los contratos que hizo Konoha gracias por Naruto estaban siendo colgados por un hijo MUY delgado. Pero lo peor de eso era que Sasuke no hacia nada, solo decía "Solo son estúpidos por seguir a Naruto", a pesar de qué él diga que se sentía mal por matarlo, ella sabía que no estaba ni un poco resentido ante su acción ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿era para ser poner punto del verdadero significado de la paz o simplemente ya estaba bastante loco?

En realidad, no podía responder esa pregunta de forma objetiva.

Suspiro nuevamente. Solamente el consejo civil lo seguía ciegamente por alguna extraña razón ¿quizás aun lo vean cómo ese niño prodigio que siempre seguían sus demandas ciegamente?

Cuando supo de eso, simplemente no lo creía, pero al escucharlos de los labios viejos de su Too-san, simplemente no lo podía creer eso.

¿Aún lo seguían después de todo eso o simplemente lo hicieron para vengarse de Naruto?

\- Ni siquiera muerto te dejan en paz – susurro tristemente Hinata, al pensar en su amor jamás correspondido.

 **\- Y por parte fue mi culpa –** Hinata levantó la mirada para ver a la única amiga que podía confiar ciegamente.

Kurama.

Para fue una gran sorpresa de que el Kyubi, el ser más poderoso de la tierra fuese mujer.

Aunque fuese en parte.

Los Bijus no tienen género y pueden cambiar cunado quieran. Un día pueden ser macho y el otro hembra.

Aunque Hinata no sabía del por qué Kurama quiso ser hembra en vez de un varón ¿quizás por los sentimientos encontrados por respecto a Naruto? Quizás, pero no preguntaría por ser una pregunta personal y bastante fuese para la Kitsune.

Esas palabras que ella menciono era que, aún tenía los efectos del Genjutsu que Madara, o Tobi, atacó a Konoha cuando extrajo Kurama de Kushina. Durante años aún tenía el Genjutsu que lo volvía bastante violento ¿si no fuese así actuaría distinta? Quizás, pero ella sabía que la culpa que su amiga sentía era verdadera y no fingida para caer bien a la Hyuga.

Y todo por la psicopatía de un hombre.

Antes de tomar otro té en este sentimiento lúgubre, una voz le llamó la atención - ¿Si podrías viajar al pasado, cambiarías algo o simplemente no harías nada y simplemente dejaría que todo pasase de forma normal?

Hinata no se volteó al ver a la voz masculina, pero no se quedaría callada - ¿Qué sabes tú, estúpido? – escupió Hinata.

Cuando supo que Naruto murió…algo de ella se rompió. Actuaba más frías, más violenta y hablar de Naruto, sobre todo hablar de él de forma mala. Por eso que no hablaba, si no fuese en circunstancias profesionales, con Sakura, que seguía como perro callejero a Sasuke aún sabiendo-y cómo testigo-la muerte de su compañero y amigo.

\- Je, está lobita tiene dientes y no tiene miedo en morder – ella pudo escuchar cómo el hombre se levantaba, pensando que se iba.

Pero para la sorpresa de las dos, el hombre se sentó al frente de ellas.

Era un hombre alto, midiendo 1.90, cabello negro y ojos azules, piel clara pero oscurecida demostrando que era una persona que caminaba bastante y se quedaba poco tiempo en algún lugar fijo, camisa y pantalón negro que utilizaban los Anbus, poseía un collar con forma de reloj de arena y tenía una sonrisa carismática.

\- Me llamó Steven. Y por lo que se nota, no soy de aquí, Hinata-san – dijo el hombre aun manteniendo esa mirada carismática mientras que Hinata lo miraba con un señor pronunciado y Kurama lo miraba de manera carnívora.

\- ¿Qué fue esas tonterías que dijiste? – pregunto Hinata.

 **\- Viajar el pasado es imposible. Y si fuese así, me encargaría personalmente de ir y matar a ese inepto Uchiha.**

El hombre comenzó a reírse de manera payasa – En circunstancias normales, diría que sería muy cierto – el hombre agarro de su bolsillo un pequeño rollo y lo puso en la mesa – Aquí está tú respuesta, Hinata-san.

Hinata agarró el pergamino aún manteniendo la mirada encima del hombre. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo junto con Kurama.

 **\- ¡¿Qué dem… -** Kurama quitó su mirada al frente, pero el hombre se fue, cómo si jamás estuviese ahí.

\- ¿Acaso uso un Shunshin especial? – pregunto Hinata con un poco de sorpresa.

 **\- …No –** Hinata miro a su amiga **\- Literalmente, desapareció en el aire –** Hinata volvió a mirar donde estaba el hombre, para después ver el pergamino - **¿Estás segura?**

Hinata miró a su compañera – Sasuke iniciara una guerra por alguna locura en su mente y…quiero verlo y salvarlo, cómo lo hizo conmigo.

 **\- Un deber en sangre… -** Kurama se posiciono delante de la Hyuga – **Si vas a hacer está locura, pues déjame acompañarte a hacerlo**.

 **-** ¿Por qué?

 **\- Estoy aburrida –** Hinata rio bajo y simplemente la acarició en su cabeza.

Simplemente quería hacer las paces con él.

\- Andando.

* * *

Era media noche y las dos chicas estaban caminando lo más silenciosamente y vigilando a su alrededor para que nadie les descubriese de su plan.

Vale, jugar con las líneas de tiempo era malo, pero sería peor que Sasuke iniciase una nueva guerra por alguna razón, haciendo que el verdadero héroe se sacrificase en vano.

Eso y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke con está posibilidad de viajes en el tiempo, hasta inclusive podría hacer que los Uchihas fuesen los dueños del mundo si matase a Hashirama durante las guerras de los clanes o durante el último enfrentamiento entre Madara y el Shodai Hokage.

Eran unas posibles consecuencias que nadie quisiera imaginar.

\- Aquí – Hinata y Kurama, que estaba alrededor de su cuello cómo su fuese una bufanda, estaban en un callejón de la zona roja y que no era muy utilizable con la excepción del negocio de las prostitutas. Era una zona excelente para no ser vistos.

Hinata estaba dibujando un diagrama según lo que decía el pergamino que le entrego el extraño señor, que era una forma de un reloj de arena con cuernos encima y patas de araña debajo, y un circulo parecido cómo a un ojo en medio.

\- Y ahora/¿Qué haces? – Hinata se volteó, escuchando cómo Kurama gruñía ante su visitante no deseado.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Con su vestimenta de Hokage, con la excepción de tener la palabra Kage en su sombrero, tenía el símbolo Uchiha en él. Uno de sus ojos-él derecho-tenía el Rinnegan y el otro el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno, mirándola fijamente, por lo menos Hinata sabías los contras del Sharingan y uno de ellos era no mirar a sus ojos para no caer el Genjutsu. Tenía el Byakugan y además de ser la líder actual de los Hyugas, pero eso no significaba que Sasuke hiciese alguna tontería, más si se suma el posible viaje en el tiempo.

\- Nada de tú inconveniencia, Uchiha – gruño Hinata mientras que Sasuke gruñía.

\- ¿Entonces esa tontería del viaje del tiempo es una tontería también? – Hinata abrió los ojos ante las palabras del Uchiha ¿cómo lo supo? – Ese poder…es fascinante.

 **\- Para ser de las tuyas, infeliz –** gruño Kurama – **Solo quieres este poder para hacer alguna bobería tuya para que el mundo vaya a peor.**

\- No…mejor – Sasuke se acercaba lentamente hacia las chicas, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Hinata se ponía en posición del Juken, haciendo que Sasuke niegue con la cabeza ante lo que veía – El mundo estaría mejor si los Uchihas lo dominasen, justo cómo lo quería Madara.

 **\- ¡Madara no quería nada de eso!** – grito enfurecida. Ella tenía muchos sentimientos encontrado-la mayoría nada buenos-acerca de esa persona que la controlo desde el principió antes de que la sellasen; pero ella, aunque jamás la admitiría, era que Madara quería un mundo mejor, un mundo sin guerras, un mundo donde las próximas generaciones podían respirar en paz. Quizás mantener el mundo entero en un Genjutsu era…extremo, pero aún así ella lo respetaba.

Pero esto era llevarlo a un nivel muy bajo. Lo que haría Sasuke sería un genocidio total.

\- No me importa si Madara quería esto o no – se posiciono en posición de combate – Yo hare mi propio camino hacia la paz y – Sasuke fue envuelto de golpe por un ejercito de insectos, haciendo que este gritase de la sorpresa. Antes de que hiciese algún jutsu suyo, los insectos explotaron. Lo malo era que Sasuke tenía su Susanoo activado.

Las dos miraron hacia la reja de la derecha, y vieron que ahí estaba Shino – Suerte…traigan un futuro menor – Shino le dio una última sonrisa, mientras desaparecía entre las sombras del callejón, sabiendo que era su tumba al atacar al Kage de su aldea, posiblemente su clan entero también.

Pero si eso significaría que el mundo vaya un buen camino, se arriesgaría.

 _"Arigatou, Shino-kun"_

No haría que su sacrificio fuese en vano, no ahora.

Posiciono su mano en frente del símbolo y brillo de un color azul, para después-y su gran sorpresa-uno de color morado oscuro. No le presto mucha atención y el símbolo comenzó a brillar y, para su sorpresa, el símbolo se partió en la mitad, mostrando un portal sin fondo, con círculos entre el blanco y el negro en un hoyo sin fin.

\- ¡Hinata! – Grito Sasuke, saltando hacia las dos.

Pero antes de llegar, Hinata entro, se cerró el símbolo con fuerza y todo comenzó a iluminarse.

Lo que pudo sentir, era un ardor extremo.

Después se convirtió en nada.

* * *

Steven estaba silbando alegremente, caminando en una especie de oficina, con mesas con bebidas y ver a otras personas charlando entre sí.

Fue a una máquina de gaseosas y después metió algunos centavos para sacar un refresco.

Al agarrar la bebida, fue a un tablero y toco varias veces la pantalla para después ver una línea que estaba retrocediendo y retrocediendo.

Se detuvo en un punto especifico de la LARGA línea - ¡Bien! – se felicito a sí mismo ante lo que pasaba y solamente él y sus compañeros entendía.

Él vio, en ese mismo tablero, cientos de miles de líneas, y podía ver que algunas se desaparecían cómo si fuese un espectro para después aparecer menos de un segundo.

Otro, aparentemente, ocurrió una MUY pequeña explosión y, cómo la primera, reaparecía.

\- Hay idiotas y luego estos tarados.

\- Y hablando del rey – Steven se volteó para ver a uno de sus compañeros. A diferencia del hombre, este tenía 8 ojos y una mandíbula tipo arácnida – El jefe quiere hablar contigo.

\- Pero ¿Qué hice?

\- Mejor dicho, qué NO hiciste – el hombre se marchaba y Steven suspiraba.

Camino por varios pasillos, idénticos entre si pero de persona y sujetos distintos.

Llegó hacia unas puertas doble de roble. La abrió y lo que recibió era la mirada de un humano bastante enojado, en una posición casi igual cómo la de un dictador planeando su plan.

O en su caso, su regaño anual.

\- ¿Sabes que hiciste?

\- Sólo le di la llave para abrir los caminos del tiempo.

\- ¡Y casi haces que la línea del tiempo se destruye! – le grito aún más enfadado que antes, levantándose de la silla - ¡Saben que harían los señores del tiempo al ocurrir eso!

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto curioso.

\- Me llevarían a una habitación TAN aburrida y sin nada que hacer y ellos me darán una explicación de más de 5 horas de nuestro deber, nuestras obligaciones y esas mierdas – se sentó en la silla, masajeándose las sienes – Sería la quinta vez en este siglo humano.

\- Quizás, pero mi línea de tiempo está completa y no le ocurrió nada malo.

Su jefe comenzó a gruñir. Jamás lo diría, pero él tiene la razón eso, ya que no se rompió, desapareció o…algo parecido.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Por aburrimiento – el jefe comenzó a gruñir.

\- S-Solo vuelve al trabajo. Y si me entero que hiciste esto otra vez por aburrimiento ¡Te meteré de una patada en el primer agujero negro que encuentre, entendido!

\- Si, si, papá – habló sarcásticamente mientras se iba.

El jefe suspiro, masajeándose las sienes – Ahora sé el por qué el jefe anterior se fue con todo y maletas al subirme a este tren de locos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

La primera noche.

Después de pasar varios minutos sentada en la cama, mirando el exterior por la ventana, aun no creyendo que esto funcionase.

Cerró los ojos por un momento e inhalo fuertemente, aguantando las ganas de gritar de alegría, aunque notando algo que faltaba.

¿Dónde estaba Kurama?

Hinata sabía que, posiblemente, ella estuviese en el interior de Naruto, pero ¿funcionó para ella igual como a la niña?

Antes de seguir con los pensamientos, la puerta fue tocadas se deslizó a un lado y asomo la cabeza una versión bastante familiar, aunque joven de Hiashi – Es hora de tu entrenamiento. – Hinata asintió.

En su interior, suspiraba de alivio. Si fuese en esos momentos que su Tousan fuese un ser tan frío, no le hubiese hablado de esa forma un tanto neutra, así que eso significaba que.

" _Mi Kaa-chan y mi tío aún están vivos"_ sabía que, en orden, su madre murió primero y después le tocaba el turno al padre de Neji.

Se levanto de la cama, se vistió lo más rápido posible, vistiendo un simple kimono blanco de entrenamiento y siguió a Hiashi hacia el domo de entrenamiento.

Solamente esperaba que el despertar de Kurama no fuese tan problemática, ya que en estos momentos estarán completamente solos.

Ella tenía un odio hacia dos cosas.

Lo primero: los Uchihas. Claro, había alguna que otra excepción a esa regla, pero en general eran unos hijos de puta. Y casi a ese mismo nivel estarían los Senjus, aunque solamente por el primer Kage que tuvo la brillante idea de dividir a sus hermanos como regalos.

Lo segundo era su nuevo encarcelamiento después de salir por la fuerza de Kushina.

Si fuese la Kurama de antes, posiblemente odiaría todo lo que respirase, pero después de pasar el tiempo con Naruto y de alguna manera sacarle el odio visceral hacía "Todo", la lista imaginaria que tenía sería más larga. Ahora solamente odiaba esas dos cosas.

Error, tres cosas.

Ver a Naruto llorar, completamente solo a completa oscuridad en una imitación bastarda llamada "Casa".

Antes, quizás no le hubiese importado nada que le pasase a su inquilino, y quizás hubiese tomado esa acción para manipular a su recipiente para liberarla. Pero ahora…

Ahora solo quería la cabeza de esos desgraciados que le lastimaron solo por ser un Jinchuriki.

Había pasado ya dos horas después de que despertarse de esta alcantarilla que siempre odiaba, con la reja bastante familiar que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza y ahora, actualmente estaba imbuyéndole su chakra.

¿Para abrirlo? Lo podría, ya que el sello esta algo débil ya que estaba relacionada ante las emociones del recipiente humano, pero no quería causarle más dolor de lo que tenía además de llamar a ese estúpido Kage y a ese pervertido y arruinar sus planes. Y también estaban en esa ecuación y sabría exactamente que no le escucharán por nada y su conexión con Naruto sería aún peor.

Tenía otra idea. Era un experimento y había grandes posibilidades de fracasar, pero era la única que tenía de corto plazo, ya que la otra tomaría mucho tiempo y posiblemente explotaría de ira por el coraje y el enojo que le estaba haciendo la aldea.

En sí, normalmente su chakra hubiese salido gracias a que este sello le sacaste por la fuerza su chakra para darle a su inquilino si experimentaba fuertes sentimientos de golpe, como puede ser el odio o miedo, pero llevado a niveles rayando en lo mortal. Pero lo que hacía era enviar pequeñas líneas de chakra tan lentamente, mucho más si se comparado con la extracción normal.

" _Ahora viene la prueba verdadera"_ con ese aceleramiento tan lento, estaba a centímetros de la reja, solo rezando a cualquier deidad o a la diosa de la suerte Uzumaki para que este plan funcionase a la perfección.

Y…

Finalmente salió un pequeño fragmento de su chakra.

Aunque quería celebrar, no podía por el temor que esto se arruinase y ahora viene lo más complicado.

Saco, con la misma velocidad suficiente chakra para que su plan fase 2 se pudiese hacer.

Después de, posiblemente, otras dos horas y sabiendo que su inquilino estuviese dormido ¿Cómo lo sabe? Alrededor se veía más oscuro de lo normal, reflejando el estado "Despierto" o "Dormido" dependiendo de la intensidad de la luz de su alrededor.

Asintió, sabiendo que había sacada suficiente chakra y cerró los ojos.

Si las primeras fases de este plan eran complicadas, ahora literalmente estaba jugando con su propia vida.

Trasladar su conciencia, pero dejando su mayor poder dentro para que el sello no detectarse nada raro.

Después de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, pudo sentir por un segundo como flotaba para después estar nuevamente en tierra. Una sensación extraña pero horrible para ella.

Abrió los ojos y miro la reja, justamente donde estaba el sello visible para su inquilino.

Puso una sonrisa de victoria.

Naruto sentía odio, celos hacia otros niños. Él jamás conoció a sus padres, ni siquiera el calor que ellos podrían darse a sus hijos, ese abrazo gentil que le daban a un hijo, hasta inclusive esos regaños que le hacían al hacer algo mal, esos paseos tomados de la mano.

Odiaba…odiaba verlos, odiaba esa felicidad que otros tenían y no él.

Tenía a su Ji-ji, pero no es lo mismo, además pareciera que esta cerca más por obligación que por estar preocupado.

Pero todos los días es lo mismo para él.

Sale de su casa.

Lo miran de mala manera.

Lo repudian.

Murmuran y podía escuchar muchas cosas, mayormente malas acerca de él.

Y si tenía muy mala suerte, venían personas borrachas o sobrias y le dan una golpiza. A veces tiene suerte que un Anbu aparezca antes que comience, pero otras se dan su tiempo e intervienen o directamente no intervienen.

Cuando llego a casa, rompió su auto proclamada máscara y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido en esta habitación algo desordenada y fría.

Fría y solitaria, nadie que le esperase en casa por él, era normal para él.

Hasta que sintió una mano en su cachete.

El toque que sintió era muy cálida y afectuosa, algo que jamás sintió, ni siquiera cuando Ji-ji le acariciaba la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, sólo esperando que fuese una ilusión de su joven mente, no era la primera vez que pensaba que era su Kaa-chan haciéndole eso.

Pero no era su imaginación.

Estaba al lado de la cama, agachada con una sonrisa bastante afectuosa y maternal.

De cabello rojo anaranjado, tez blanca algo rojiza, ojos rojos con pupilas de una forma parecida al de los zorros, un kimono de color rojo.

\- Hola, Naruto-kun. – el niño pestañeo ante esas palabras, pero la chica no se detuvo ahí.

Ella se acostó al lado suyo, poniendo la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho, dejándole escuchar sus latidos.

Ella pudo sentir como las manitas se aferraban a su kimono y sintió como el niño lloraba ante esta calidez tan extraña para él.

\- Kaa-chan. – murmuró para después quedarse dormido.

Ella puso una sonrisa y le acaricio su cabecita. Funcionó mucho mejor de lo esperado, pero aún así no podía dejar la guardia baja.

Pero hubo una pregunta que se forma en su cabeza después de presenciar todo esto ¿de dónde salió el Naruto que siempre tenía una sonrisa ante todo?

" _Quizás…¿le obligaron a tomar esa actitud?"_ pensó de forma preocupada y enojada, ya que la única persona que pudo haberle hecho que tomase esa actitud fuese por ÉL.

Pero, y si fuese así ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Naruto se despertó de su sueño, sintiéndose sólo…cómo siempre.

Pero…para Naruto, esa mujer era muy real, además de que jamás vio a alguien netamente similar a esa mujer.

Agitando la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina para comer algo.

Y ahí la vio.

Con un simple delantal de color rojo-algo que jamás Naruto tuvo-y estaba comenzando preparar un simple desayuno, algo que jamás pudo comprar por los costos muy grandes.

Un pedazo de carne y un poco de arroz.

Sintiendo que alguien la miraba, se volteó y miro al pequeñín con una mirada asombrada. Ella le dio una calurosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres cen¡? – el abrazo sorpresivo de Naruto la hizo callar y se veía que estaba llorando fuertemente.

Pero lo que dijo la dejó impactada.

\- ¡Okaa-chan, regresaste!

Kurama miro de forma temerosa a Naruto.

Y ahora si metió el pie bien feo.

Hinata estaba almorzando junto con su familia en el comedor familiar.

Su familia completa.

Ver a su Kaa-chan, viva y teniendo sus primeros meses de embarazo casi la iban a romper de forma emocional. Pero gracias a su entrenamiento de ninja y lo que le ha pasado la hicieron tener un auto control maestro de sus sentimientos. Aunque la idea de abrazarla y jamás soltarla era una idea muy jugosa.

Además, su Tou-san era…más emotivo. Era el mismo Hiashi que recordaba muy bien, pero era más emocional y daba más sonrisas más a menudo, aunque fuese a puertas cerradas o con personas de confianza.

Pero de ahí se acabaron las cosas buenas de su familia.

Su abuelo era, en palabras bastante simples, un hijo de puta.

Su abuelo miraba tanto a Hitomi, su bebé próximo y Hinata como si fuesen una deshonra y combatían miradas con su Tou-san cada vez que ocurría esas miradas malévolas hacia las tres mujeres.

Si de por sí, su antigua vida era un dolor de la cabeza, ahora era mucho peor ¿Qué paso para que se sintiese un poco menos malvado? No lo sabía y tanto su Tou-san como el anciano se llevaron ese secreto a la tumba.

Además, aunque es más bien una teoría, su abuelo asesino a su Kaa-chan con algún veneno ¿Cómo lo sabe? Su Tou-san siempre le decía que, al estar embarazada, estaba más débil de lo normal.

Pero, a pesar de estar en sus cinco meses de embarazo, estaba completamente saludable. Quizás estaba un poco fuera de lugar por estar embarazada, pero fuera de eso estaba de lo más bien posible.

Aunque de nuevo, quizás solo fuese una teoría.

Aunque le sumaba bastante puntos que los ancianos del clan eran unos imbéciles que le gustaban escuchar sus propias voces; a diferencia de los otros ancianos de otros clanes que únicamente estaban ahí por su experiencia personal, estos más bien quieren aferrarse del poder a toda costa, sin importar el precio a pagar o las consecuencias que deberían hacer para mantenerse en el poder que ellos poseían. No todos eran así, pero si la mayoría y su abuelo era uno de ellos.

Y lastimosamente, era el que propuso el odio hacia Naruto.

Claro, había alguno que otro que lo miraba como Kurama, o en este caso, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero eso era la minoría y esa minoría lo miraban como es, un niño.

No sé por qué lo impulsó, o por qué quiso, pero ella tenía un plan minucioso para este vejes torio antes que iniciase el fuego del odio.

No pasas mucho tiempo con Anko sin saber algún que otro truco.

Ella era la encargada de llevar los vasos hacia las personas y todos ellos tenían veneno, pero uno tan específico que era casi imposible que existiese.

Antes de desayunar, ella dijo que quería ir al jardín y, gradeciendo a Kami, las flores que buscaban estaban ahí.

Puso los vasos, cada uno agradeciendo por su taza. El único que no lo hizo fue su abuelo, que lo miro con un seño pronunciado, pero siendo detenido por su Tousan por el leve instinto asesino para que se detuviera.

Quizás lo más curioso que miro el anciano era que la niña no fuese afectada.

Si pasas por mucho tiempo con Sasuke, alguien que siempre tiene un instinto asesino presente para que nadie pudiese estar en su contra en cualquier decisión que proponga, no importando mucho si beneficiase a la aldea o con las alianzas.

Cuando los cuatro tomaron el té, cada uno tuvo un gusto distinto.

Hiashi simplemente puso una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo, ya que se tomó de golpe todo el té y de un grito pidió más, haciendo que el anciano lo mirase mal.

Hitomi, riéndose, tomaba poco a poco, con una simple sonrisa, como si el sabor del té le recordarse algo bonito.

Mientras que el anciano, al tomarlo, lo escupió y se levantó para irse, posiblemente a la cocina para limpiarse la boca.

Antes de que uno de los dos hablase o por lo menos suspirase por esa reacción tan brusca, se escucho un sonido como si alguien hubiese caído de golpe.

Hiashi fue a la cocina, y cuando asomo su cabeza, dio un grito y corrió adentro, mientras que otros Hyugas entraron a la cocina.

Hitomi puso su mano en su boca y, aunque Hinata no sabía si era una mirada de shock o de alivio, vieron al anciano siendo transportado rápidamente al hospital y su pecho no se movía por nada, reflejando que dejo de respirar.

Hinata, sin que nadie lo notaste, puso una sonrisa. En sí, el veneno era bastante inofensivo y lo único que le daba era un sabor dulce, como la miel o el azúcar, aunque más sabroso. Lo mortífero era que, una persona con un débil sistema celular, una baja densidad de chakra o que sea una persona común y corriente, que en ese caso podía afectarle perfectamente a su abuelo, ya que a diferencia de Hiruzen, aún era tanto poderoso cómo respetado, quizás no lo era TAN fuerte como en antaño, pero si era algo de que preocuparse; además de que tuviese un sabor asqueroso y tuviese las ganas de escupir, da la certificación de que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto, algo así cómo si tomase algo podrido.

En sí, era imposible de detectar, hasta Tsunade explicó que, si no revisase cada Milímetro del estomago y riñones era imposible saber si fue envenenado o no. Hasta ella podía tener complicaciones sin que le saliesen canas blancas de la frustración.

Era un virus, en un todo, perfecto.

Pero aún no estaba terminado su trabajo.

Si Naruto no estuviese con ella, hubiese hecho una masacre.

Al salir de la residencia del simple y sencillo edificio donde vivía el niño, viendo las palabras "Demonio" "Muere" y entre otros garabatos.

Vio que su pequeño bajo la mirada, obviamente triste de que su Kaa-chan lo estuviese viendo.

Más bien, le daba más ganas de destruir esta aldea asquerosa, dejando únicamente a ciertos sujetos de su lista, aunque fuese más bien una muy pequeña.

Pero no termino ahí su frustración.

Cuando fueron a comprar suministro, y esperaba algo que podía recordar cuando Naruto ya se convirtió en genin y su antiguo "Yo" estaba más interesado en su carrera, aunque fuese solo por aburrimiento y no teniendo las ganas de morir.

Si esas épocas era algo malo, ahora es mucho peor.

No solo le subían los precios, sino que lo hacia al frente de sus narices como si no le importase. Y si le vendía, solo le daban los alimentos más podridos que se encontraba.

Solo harían eso si ESTABA solo, pero ahora no lo estaba, nunca más.

Cada ves que entraba y hacían eso, ella le lanzaba un POTENTE instinto asesino que se orinaba los pantalones y luego se iban.

Pensaba que tendría que usar el hurto o arrancarle la cabeza para llevarse algo. Pero gracias a la suerte-para ellos-pudo conseguir un lugar.

Era pequeña, pero eso era engañoso por afuera. Al entrar, vieron que no solo había armas para ninjas o ropa especializada, sino se veía como un mini-mercado. Tanto para la vida diaria de un simple civil como raciones de comidas para los ninjas en misiones de larga duración.

La mujer que atendía era una lugareña de Konoha, pero a diferencia de la mayoría no le importaba mucho a Naruto, solamente lo vio como un cliente de más.

Bueno, eso sería una mentira a medias.

Si le importaba, pero le importa más bien apretarle los cachetes y abrazarlo en un abrazo de oso justamente en su pecho del casi mismo tamaño que tiene Tsunade.

Obviamente Kurama estaba curiosa de este lugar, más porque Naruto nunca lo conoció o visitó en algún momento. Si, estaba un poco escondido, pero Naruto pudo entrar de cualquier manera.

Hasta que la puerta fue abierta y de ahí salió su repuesta.

Aparecieron tres hombres. Dos eran notoriamente mercenarios y el que estaba al frente era un miembro del consejo civil.

Después de darle una paliza y limpiarse sus manos, ella supo su repuesta.

Su plan original era no sólo destruir el lugar, sino también asesinarla.

Su objetivo era la mujer que iba a ser una de las próxima para un puesto vacío en el consejo civil, ya que uno de ellos murió por un para cardíaco.

Solo había dos elegidos para ese puesto. La mujer y ese hombre.

Y hablando del demonio, el grupo de exterminio estaba ahí, mirando y escupiendo ofensas. Sino fuese por una manzana en su boca, gritarían hasta quedar afónicos.

El hombre era uno gordo de tez marrón, con ropa que indicaba su clase social, siendo uno muy grande por las múltiples joyas que este tiene.

Muestras que la mujer, a pesar de ser bastante bella, era de un status muy humilde, aunque bastante inteligente. La razón de que su tienda no sea muy vista es culpa de este gordo, que siempre decía tantas mentiras que podía hacerse una enciclopedia entera.

\- ¿Qué le vas a hacer? – la mujer le pateo la cara al estar cansada que la siguiese mirándola mal.

\- Si le doy a los ninjas, quizás le hagan la vista gorda por sus contactos. – Kurama extendió su mano y salieron cinco garras a través de sus uñas, con un color rojo sangre para darle más horror para los tres.

La mujer, sabiendo que va a pasar, agarro la mano de Naruto y al llevó a la trastienda para que no vea la masacre.

Por lo menos tenía varios trucos de como arrancarle una extremidad a una persona sin que sangrase mucho. Aunque lo que hizo primero era que se tragasen su hombría.

Cuando terminó su trabajo y eliminar los cuerpos con un simple jutsu Katon, entró a la trastienda y vio a la mujer, sentada en una posición tipo indio junto con un Naruto sentado en sus piernas muy nervioso y confundido.

No había nada malo, pero las manos de la mujer estaban tanto en su cuello y en su estómago, y para añadirle más sal, ella tenía un rubor profundo.

Cuando la mujer sintió una mirada penetrante en su cuello, giro su cabeza lentamente para mirar a Kurama, sonándose los nudillos.

\- Mami.

Han pasado varias horas después de la muerte "Natural" de su abuelo y ahora, en la entrada del clan, estaba viendo como varios ninjas entraban a la residencia, siendo acompañado por Hiashi para que no salga ningún secreto de clan.

Esos ninjas estaban investigando un grupo de posibles asesinatos dentro de la residencia.

Los muertos eran la mayoría de los ancianos del clan.

Si su abuelo se pudo atribuirse como una muerte natural por su avanzada edad. Pero después de que cinco de los nueve restantes ancianos hubiesen muertos era ya algo alarmante.

Y todo esto fue visto por la asesina.

Hinata sabía que hizo algo inapropiado al asesinar de forma apresurada a los demás ancianos, pero no tuvo mucha elección. Ella pudo escuchar a uno de esos ancianos que temían su vida ya que la muerte de su abuelo era todo menos natural y tendrían que irse rápido.

Y para añadirle más sal a su preocupación, _Ne._

Si ellos se iban, apostaría que venderían todos los secretos del clan a ese lunático. Los tuvo que asesinar de forma rápida antes que todo se convertirse en una masacre invisible.

Después de revisar por casi dos horas para buscar algo fuera de lo normal, salieron los ninjas y simplemente negaron y lo atribuyeron como si Shinigami estuviese jugando a los dardos con los ojos vendados.

Después de que se fuesen, Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto por órdenes de Hiashi.

Al llegar a su cuarto, vio su plan en la mesa en un simple florero de color azul.

Había tres flores. Uno era de color mostaza oscuro de nombre "flor de la luna" ya que por alguna extraña razón brillan únicamente cuando hay una luna llena.

La segunda era de color blanco y tenía una apariencia algo extraña. Dos pétalos eran bastante largas y tenía un ángulo especial que se recuerda a un conejo y había un único pitillo como la nariz de un conejo. Tenía nombre como la "Flor Kaguya", aunque no sabía si tenía RELACIÓN con esa Kaguya o es mera coincidencia.

La última era una flor roja como una roza, su nombre era "Flor Angel/Demonio", ya que bajo la luz del sol tenía un brillo tan hermoso como si los guardianes de Kami hubiesen plantado para la vista de los mortales. Pero al anochecer, tenía un brillo más rojizo que uno pensaría que estaba viendo los ojos de un demonio. Y a pesar de que no le toque la luz del sol, los pequeños brillos que tenía la flor eran en sí hermosa.

Y ese trío de flores era el veneno que sacó.

Agarro la espátula que su Kaa-chan utiliza al ir al jardín y rompió el florero, para mostrar una maceta junto con las flores juntas.

\- Es increíble… – con la espátula, toco ligeramente la tierra con la punta y la alzó un poco para ver un líquido que goteaba – …que una simple gota sería suficiente para matar a un hombre…sobre todo a un ninja.

Dejó la espátula en su escritorio, se sentó en su cama y miro a través de su ventana, viendo a la aldea de Konoha _"Kurama…espero que este bien…"_ puso sus manos juntas, rezando " _…y que estés cuidando a Naruto"._

Kurama estaba saliendo del negocio, con su cabello algo revuelto y, gracias al viejo, la inocencia del niño aún estaba intacta.

La mujer…esa mujer necesitaba urgentemente un buen polvo y ella le dio uno de su vida.

Quizás la hizo una bisexual por accidente.

Por lo menos Naruto no pregunto nada acerca de…ciertos sonidos que pudo escuchar y por estar concentrando en intentar leer un libro.

Intentar, ese sería el problema.

Al llegar a casa, y como un pequeño experimento, le indico a Naruto que escribiese…cualquier cosa.

Fue un desastre.

La letra era, en un mejor sentido, horrenda ¿Cómo dejó ese anciano tan abandonado a este niño?

Naruto se asustó de gran manera y se disculpo por su incompetencia, haciendo que Kurama casi gritase de enfado y golpear a alguien.

Durante la última hora, agarro los pocos libros que pudo encontrar, apostaría que le fuese dado por esa familia de chef de Ichirakus o por Hiruzen. Le estaba enseñándole a leer. No era buena enseñando, sobre todo a niños, pero Naruto era tan diligente y prestaba atención a cada palabra suya e intentaba imitarla. También aprendiendo a escribir y, además, en más de una ocación al tocarle su manita se ponía tenso, como si le fuese a darle un golpe.

Descubría otra cosa más y juraría que iba a salir a matar al primer desgraciado que se encuentre para desahogarse.

Cuando estaban comiendo esa típica comida de ramen. A pesar de saber de la adicción del Naruto, este no lo era tanto. Si, le gustaba, pero también quería probar otras comidas, como que le preparo Kurama más temprano.

Nuevamente, esos malditos humanos.

Poco después de terminar de comer, la puerta fue tocada y, de un grito, Naruto se escondió detrás de Kurama.

Apretó su mandíbula. Si fuese un civil que vino para intentar matar al niño, recibiría una desagradable sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta y para su desgracia era un anbu.

\- El Hokage quiere verla en su oficina. – y se fue saltando entre los edificios.

Kurama suspiro. Sabía por qué quería verla.

Pero no le daría la satisfacción de que la manipulen.

Ella hizo una promesa. Y no iba ser su primera promesa rota.

Hiruzen, un anciano que ha visto muchas desgracias y muertes. Sensei de los senin que fue su mayor y peor bendición.

A pesar de que debería estar en su casa, simplemente fumando un buen cigarro al recordar sus mejores y peores momentos de su vida.

Pero se le fue arrebatada por la muerte de su descendiente, por las manos del Kyubi junto con su amada esposa. Pero no fue la única víctima de esa noche tan trágica.

Su hijo, el hijo del Yondaime, pero a manos de su propia aldea.

Desde que se notificó al consejo acerca de su estatus como Jinchuriki, el consejo civil pidió la pena de muerte.

El clan Uchiha le propuso para cuidarlo, pero sabía que sólo era para utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

Los demás clanes estaban entre indiferentes o quisieron tenerlo en su clan.

Los Aburames quisieron tenerlo ya que conocían del peso de llevar "Algo" en sus cuerpos.

Los Inuzukas por su mentalidad de "Manada" además de que la actual líder del clan era la amiga de la madre de Naruto.

Y los Hyugas, aunque únicamente sabía que únicamente la esposa del líder del clan lo quería.

Y Danzo…

Quería convertirlo en un Jinchuriki sin emociones, convertirlo en un arma en todos los sentidos y después desecharlo para cuando ya no le sirva para él o para la aldea, pero mayormente para él.

Hiruzen suspiro. Aunque quería entregarle al niño a uno de esos tres clanes para que tuviese una vida normal o lo más normal posible, el consejo civil, los tres consejeros especiales del Hokage y los Uchihas votaron el contra ya que le daría poder a uno de los clanes y posiblemente podría armar algún alboroto.

Se decidió simplemente dejarlo huérfano, a pesar de que varias personas se pelearon por esa decisión.

Hiruzen suspiro y aprobó esa decisión.

Su primero de muchos errores.

No sabía cómo, pero se filtro la información de que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y le relacionaron con el mismo Kitsune que atacó a la aldea.

Odio.

Amenazas de muertes.

Desprecio.

Tuvo que levantar una ley para que NADIE pudiese dijese a la gente más joven acerca de su estatus.

Pensaba que iba a salir bien. Pero no fue así.

Cuando tuvo tres años, uno de los anbus lo encontró en una noche lluviosa muriéndose de frío. Hace varios meses que lo habían botado por ser un "Demonio".

Quiso tenerlo bajo su ala de su clan, pero el consejo lo supo y simplemente se lo prohibieron.

No tuvo más libertada de ayudarle que simplemente darle un simple apartamento.

Otro error.

Una de sus anbus más confiables le comento que Naruto estaba en un periodo de depresión aguda, rozando casi con el suicidio. Si no fuese por la familia de Ichirakus posiblemente se hubiese matado mucho antes por el odio y las palizas.

Pero el consejo lo tenía atados de manos y los culpables de hacerle daño simplemente fueron liberados por no decir las "Palabras mágicas".

La ley de prohibición de mencionar algo que Naruto es un Jinchuriki era condenado a muerte y le daban eso como explicación para no matar a, como ellos se referían, "Héroes de Konoha" a puertas cerradas.

Iba a hacer un plan que, si funcionaba, quizás iba a ser un bien mayor para todos…hasta que apareció ella.

Cuando estaba vigilando a Naruto con su bola de cristal, vio a una mujer desconocida acompañando a Naruto en su casa, preparándole un desayuno.

Mando a varios anbus solo para que la vigilasen y solamente actuasen si hacia cualquier acción maligna hacia Naruto.

Pasaron varias horas de su estrecha vigilancia. Viendo una escena que casi le hace sacar toda la sangre de su cuerpo a través de su nariz y simplemente la mando a llamar.

Y aquí estaba ella, entrando junto con un Naruto sosteniéndolo con su mano como si fuese su hijo.

La mujer se sentó al frente del Hokage, teniendo a Naruto en sus piernas. Las dos personas se miraron con una mirada tensa entre sí.

Hasta que la mujer rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo, Hokage-sama? – preguntó de forma formal, aunque algo sarcástica.

La mujer era bella, de piel blanca como la seda, cabello rojizo anaranjado con nueve colas de caballo, ojos rojos sangre que si no fuese por los tomoes se confundiría con un Sharingan, kimono rojo con una cinta de color azul cielo en su cintura, y sus pechos eran lo suficientemente grande para hacerla mirar.

La mujer era hermosa.

Hiruzen cerró los ojos y, sin que ella lo notase, reprimió su chakra y lo libero un poco para eliminar el genjutsu. Los abrió y, como si ella supiese de su plan tenía una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Acaso eres un viejo pervertido que pensaba que yo era un hombre con un henge?

Hiruzen apretó los dientes de ira, no por el comentario que hizo la mujer-aunque si le golpeó su orgullo-sino que uno de sus anbus de voz femenina, escondido alrededor de la habitación simplemente bufo para aguantarse la risa.

Otro golpe para su orgullo, y no ayudaba que tenía un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

Tosió un poco para quitarse un poco de su vergüenza, aunque la sonrisa de la mujer era aún más grande.

\- Veo que tienes una nueva amiga, Naruto-kun.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, haciendo confundir un poco al anciano - ¡Es mi Kaa-chan!

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron de la sorpresa y miró con una seriedad más profunda que antes. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba preocupado.

\- Naruto, ella no es tu Kaa-chan. – el anciano le rompió su corazón al ver la mirada de felicidad para después convertirse en una de sorpresa, para después pasar de estar deprimido y bajando la mirada, sintiéndose engañado.

Pero el golpe de la mujer hizo que levantaste la mirada, viendo que el mueble de Hiruzen tenía una grieta importante.

\- ¡No hables así de mi hijo! – quizás su plan inicial no fuese ser "Madre" de Naruto, pero no iba a romperle su corazón sólo por qué este anciano de segunda no sabía que le pasaba al niño.

\- Yo conozco a su madre y/¿L-Lo sabías? – los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron y miro a los ojos del niño.

Ojos que se muestra que le traicionaron.

\- D-Dijiste que no la conocías.

\- S-Si, si-digo no, v-veras. – Hiruzen se sintió más torpe. El descubrimiento de los padres del niño debería de ser cuando sea más adulto, no ahora que era un niño.

Con ojos cristalinos amenazando con sacar lágrimas, miró al Hokage - ¡Te odio! – salto de las piernas de Kurama y salió de la oficina.

La mujer hizo un sello y creo un bushin y salió corriendo detrás de Naruto.

Los dos adultos se miraron, uno con culpabilidad y el otro con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

El anciano agitó su cabeza un poco y miró a la mujer con ojos serios, aunque no tanto ya que le ganó la curiosidad, ya que vio que una de sus nueves colas de caballo se había alargado de forma anormal, para después contraerse.

Cuando vio lo que tenía al final del cabello, se puso pálido.

\- Sería lamentable que esta información fuese de interés…internacional. – agarro un librito anaranjado, que tenía la imagen de un hombre sujetando la mano a una mujer.

Todos sabían de que era ese libro.

\- Sería lamentable que el Kage actual sea un pervertido, ya que usted sería la burla y la ira de muchas personas. – Hiruzen trago saliva del nerviosismo, sintiendo un poderoso instinto asesino de todas las mujeres anbus que estaban en su oficina.

La mujer le devolvió el librito lanzándolo y ella se levantó – Sólo te daré esta advertencia, anciano patético y pervertido. – si el instinto asesino de las anbus en su oficina era malo, el de esta mujer era peor.

Era cómo ver al demonio cabreado.

\- Intentas alejar la felicidad que él tanto merece y te arrancare toda tu dignidad, reputación… - se volteo para caminar hacia la puerta, abriéndola - …y tú vida. – salió de la oficina.

Puso las manos en su cabeza para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba produciendo esta mujer. Ahora posiblemente tendría otro si se enterase esto el concejo civil.

Pero ahora, tragando saliva, levantó la mirada para ver a todas las mujeres anbus que estaban escondido en su oficina, y a pesar de poseer mascaras, sabía que le estaba mirándole con asco.

Ya era demasiado viejo para esta porquería.

Kurama salto entre los edificios, sabiendo donde estaba Naruto. Estaba encima de la montaña de los Kages gracias a su Bushin.

Aterrizando en el suelo, vio a Naruto mirando a la aldea, temblando ligeramente no por el frío, sino por la traición que sentía.

Kurama se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Hiruzen tenía razón en parte en ocultarle esa información.

En parte.

Si fuese cómo Mito y Kushina, que se ocultó por completo la información acerca de que las mujeres de que eran Jinchurikis, quizás la vida de Naruto fuese más prospera, pero ¿por qué lo hizo? Y lo peor de todo fue después de que ella atacase de forma muy ciega gracias a ese maldito Uchiha.

Pero sólo era en parte.

Naruto tuvo que saber de su familia, por donde provenía y ¿Acaso lo amaban? Eran siempre sus dudas cada vez que veía a alguna familia pasando.

Y simplemente, el anciano lo abandono y rezando que todo saliese bien.

Solo era un anciano que no hacía bien su trabajo. Un anciano incompetente.

Pero ella no era así.

No iba a abandonar a Naruto. Jamás.

Ella era su amiga, y si tenía que ser una "Madre" para hacer eso, lo haría con gusto.

Avanzando y, sin que este se enterase, lo abrazo, sintiendo como se ponía tenso, para después calmarse un poco.

…

Los dos estaban completamente callados, en un silencio tan frío como el aire.

\- ¿Po…Por qué me engañaste? – Naruto rompió el silencio incómodo.

Y ella apretó más su agarre.

\- No importa si soy tu madre de sangre o no. – agarro su cabecita y la hizo girar para que la mirase a los ojos, viendo cómo Naruto están llorando todo este tiempo – No importa que digan, siempre seré tu Kaa-chan. – Naruto estaba hipertivalando y agarro a Kurama en un abrazo de oso, llorando en su pecho.

La mujer le daba ligeras palmadas en su cabeza mientras seguía llorando.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto se calmó, pero aun abrazando a Kurama - ¿Sabes quienes fueron?

Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

Pero a diferencia de ese anciano imbécil, no le ocultaría las cosas.

\- Si, es por aquí.

Era de noche y Hinata estaba aún despierta, aún preocupada de su amiga y única aliada que tenía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última interacción y estaba pensando lo peor que le hubiese pasado.

Claro, meterse en el clan Hyuga era todo menos sencillo, más cuando su anfitrión aún era bastante joven.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio una mujer apareciendo en el borde de su ventana cerrada.

Hinata estaba asustada, jamás vio a esa mujer tan bella en su vida. Claro, era pequeña, pero no la reconocía de alguna forma.

Hasta que hizo algo curioso.

Exhalando aire, empapando al vidrio, puso un "K", al lado una "N" y debajo de los dos puso un "Ok" y explotó, demostrando que era un Bushin.

Hinata respiro más tranquilo y durmió sabiendo que esto funcionó a la perfección.

Naruto estaba con Kurama.

Miró a la luna y se durmió con una sonrisa.

Ahora si vendrán verdaderos cambios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
